The contractor shall provide and maintain a facility for the safe storage, repacking and distribution of known or suspect chemical toxin/carcinogens for use in cancer research and in carcinogenesis testing. The contractor shall maintain a chemical reference repository to provide a centralized source of well-characterized and documented reference compounds.